1. Field
The present invention relates to a steam trap system and, more particularly, to a steam trap system that can improve efficiency of sensor assembly and air-tightness.
2. Description of Related Technology
In general, a steam trap system is equipment that condenses steam in a drum or a pipe to generate condensate water and discharges only the condensate water to the outside to suppress discharging of steam.
In a system that generates steam, when a temperature rises, an amount of steam in a steam line increases, a steam pressure increases, and an amount of condensate water decreases. When a temperature falls, the amount of steam in the steam line decreases, the steam pressure also decreases, and the amount of condensate water increases. When condensate water is accumulated in the steam line, the steam pressure cannot be maintained to a desired extent, thereby causing a great loss in manufacturing processes. Accordingly, a steam trap system can discharge the condensate water generated in the steam line or the like and maintain the steam pressure required for the manufacturing processes.
A steam trap system according to the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0096696. In this system, when condensate water is accumulated up to a level set by a user or set by a manufacturer, the condensate water is automatically discharged, and the condensate water can be discharged using an emergency switch, which is additionally disposed on the top of a condensate water container, even when an element sensing a level malfunctions.
Another steam trap system according to the related art is disclosed as a steam trap in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0252954. In this system, leakage of steam can be suppressed, and a solenoid valve in a discharging pipe is opened even at the time of power failure, thereby normally discharging condensate water in the steam trap.